Willow, a Redwall story *Chapter 2*
by Barefoot
Summary: What happened at Greenbark settlement 6 seasons ago? What's going to happen to Abbot Palin? Read, and find out.


Willow, a Redwall Story

Chapter 2

By MossRiver

Authors note: I do not own Redwall, Brain Jacques does. Archive this anywhere, just keep my name on it. And now for Chapter two…

Eilan was in a state of total shock. Of all things she was expecting, she wasn't expecting an otter of godly strength and speed and a mouse that was sharp as a whip and could use a sword better than Gwyn, the Redwall warrior, himself. 

She only saw them fighting once, against some bandits on the crossroads, but that was enough. Jib, the otter, hefting her staff and knocking blow after blow with her violently green eyes never blinking once. While, Willow, the mouse, whom when Eilan met her an hour ago looked rather slender and weak, was wicked with a sword. Both fought in complete silence.

Finally, after slowly making it through the drenching downpour, the trio made it to a small cave. Upon entering, Willow walked over to a little stove and put some tea onto boil. Meanwhile, Jib shook off the excess water in her fur and sat down to make a fire. 

Jib looked up and asked, "So, I take it from your shock, you're not from around here, seeing as you're not used to roadside bandits. Who are you and where are you from?"

Eilan finally found her voice, although timid, "I'm Eilan, ah, from up north." Eilan knew better than to tell these two she was from Redwall, considering Gwyn had said if he were wearing his habit he never would have received their help.

"So Eilan," began Willow as she sat down beside Jib who had gotten the fire started, "what are you doing in the south? And, why were you doing your best to get yourself drowned?"

"I never…," Eilan began in her defense, only to see Willow was joking, "actually, I came south looking for you two. I've heard some about you guys and wanted to meet you in person."

"You've heard about us, eh?" said Jib.

"We've only been trying to keep the roads clear of bandits and other problems. But, as you can see, we haven't been too successful. However, that's not why you're really here, is it Eilan?"

Eilan sighed, wondering if she could ask what she really wanted to. She listened to the rain dripping from a near by tree. Watching as each drop fell from one leaf to the next, forming ripples when they splashed against the puddles. Eilan looked back to her saviors and asked, "Tell me about Greenbark."

Willow was stunned, as if someone had suddenly slapped her across that face for no reason. She blinked, once, twice, then spoke, "What do you know about Greenbark?"

Eilan replied truthfully, staring straight into Willow's blue eyes, "Nothing. I know nothing. But, I want to know."

Jib had been watching this exchange, remaining silent, trying to place something about this mouse. Her mannerisms, her speech pattern, all so familiar. Suddenly Jib remembered four adventurers who reminded Jib of Eilan, a mouse, a muskrat, a squirrel, and an otter. Jib spoke up.

"You're from Redwall, aren't you? You remind of some Redwallers whom we met earlier this season."

Eilan took a sharp intake of air, how was she going to explain this? Willow merely laughed.

"Eilan, Eilan, I imagine we share four friends. I know they would never consciously tell another Redwaller about our existence, so I would guess you overheard them talking about us and Greenbark."

Eilan nodded and added, "And something called 'Bloody Moss'."

Willow's eyes glinted coldly at that name, Eilan was unsure why.

Willow nodded, "I shall tell you a story very few have heard, you must though, never tell this story to anyone else," Eilan nodded, "very well then. Greenbark was my home as well as Jib's. Although, she was barely a season old when she left…

6 seasons ago… 

A very young and small Willow sat down against the stone wall of her home, basking in the fleeting warmth of the setting sun. She gazed down into the valley below, watching the villagers bustle about in Greenbark. The beauty of it all brought tears to her eyes since her father from this day forth would never be able to see anything like it. The dead have no sight, Willow mused sadly.

Her father, Jambo, was the village warrior, thus he lived in the sentry house above the valley. Jambo had loved his daughter, and trained her in the ways of a warrior. By law, now that Jambo was dead, Willow would take up the title of village warrior. Willow, however, was little more than 5 seasons old. Thus, the title was little more than a title. Even so, Willow began to meander her way down to the fort in the center of Greenbark for an advisor meeting being held by the king of the village.

Willow walked into the large room, in which the center of it was a large circular table. Eight chairs surrounded the table with six of them filled. Willow sat down in the one of the empty chairs and looked around the table. To her immediate left was the advisor of agriculture, the mouse Daril; next was the advisor of trade, the otter Ruk; then the advisor of economy, the squirrel Alanaei; followed by an empty chair; and then the advisor of health, the mouse Kwantil; next the advisor of the kitchens, the otter Jebidiah; finally to Willow's immediate right, the advisor of law, the otter Mwele. Willow was the advisor of war, but she wasn't very good at it. 

Suddenly, the door to the room was opened, and in walked the King of Greenbark, his majesty, the otter Aquis. The advisors stood up and bowed as Aquis sat down in the final chair. 

He spoke in his barking voice, "Good day to you all. I called you all together today for a good reason. I'm sure all of you have heard of Redwall. It seems they have sent us a missionary who seems quite set on us becoming more peaceful," Aquis turned to a guard, "Bring the mouse in."

A young mousemaid clothed in a wrinkled green habit approached the table. "Greetings my friends. I am Sister Holly from the Redwall Abby…

"So that was the first time you met Holly, Willow?" asked Eilan.

"Yes, Eilan, it was."

"But that doesn't explain why you hate Redwallers so much."

"Greenbark was a relatively new settlement, before that, we were a traveling sort of people. We fought for good, in a way, we were mercenaries. When the land was finally purified of evil, we formed the Greenbark settlement. I would have been barely a season old. My mother had been killed in the last battle…"

"Get to the point Willow."

"When we settled, we still knew we had enemies and that we should always be on watch. When Holly came with her speeches of peace and forgiveness, fighting was all but forgot. Few sentries were posted every night, and almost no scouts were sent out on patrols. Little did we know, our most dangerous enemy, which we fought over 15 seasons ago, was massing together and marching toward us."

"The Bloody Moss army, right?"

"Yes, the Bloody Moss army. The night they attacked, they gave no quarter, everyone was slaughtered shamelessly. Except for me, I panicked, I didn't know what to do, I lost my cool. 

"You fled?"

"No Eilan, I hid in the forest. From my place, I saw friends, cousins, children, all slaughtered," Willow clenched her teeth, "Everyone was killed! Do you understand! Everyone!" Willow slumped down and rocked back and forth, reliving the horrors she had seen that night.

"How did Jib survive?"

Jib looked over at Willow and saw that she would not be able to answer the question. My turn, thought Jib.

"I can answer that, Eilan. Sister Holly lived in the fort with my family.

"I thought only the king's family…"

"Aquis was my father, in fact, Holly was speaking to him the night the Bloody Moss came," whispered Jib, "she hid behind a tapestry as Lukanan, the commander of the Bloody Moss, killed my father. Seeing that Greenbark hadn't a chance, Sister Holly ran to my room, wrapped me up in blankets, and ran off into the night to Redwall."

By this time Willow had recomposed herself, and took it upon herself to tell the rest of the story, "Holly almost made it to Redwall too. Unfortunately, the Bloody Moss had some very good trackers. The caught and killed Holly minutes away from Redwall and left Jib in the woods. I had been following them so I was able to rescue Jib. With no where to go, I went south to start a new life."

Everyone was quiet for awhile, listening to the rain that was finally letting up.

"That is a sad story, Willow, but you didn't answer my question. Why do you hate Redwallers?" asked Eilan.

"Damn it Eilan! If it weren't for Holly and her ideas of peace, we would have been ready for the Bloody Moss that night. We would have had had a chance."

"Listen to me Willow, Redwall wants peace, but we are still willing to fight. What happened at Greenbark was a tragedy, but not the norm…"

Jib once again watched another passionate exchange of words from Willow and Eilan. This was starting to get annoying. All of a sudden, Jib saw something that would help her stop this bickering. "So Willow, should I put more tea on?"

"What are you talking about Jib?"

"Well, we have four more guests."

Eilan and Willow turned abruptly around to look at four rather drenched Redwallers standing at the mouth of the cave. 

"Gwyn!" cried Eilan, "what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," responded the soaked mouse, "Willow, do you mind if we come in, we are all a little cold and wet, and this rain doesn't look like it's going to let up any time soon."

As soon as Gwyn had spoken, the clouds cleared away, and the glorious sun began to dry the land. 

Acadia shook her head and smiled, "Open mouth, insert foot."

Everyone laughed as Gwyn blushed with embarrassment. 

Abbot Palin slept peacefully for the first time in a week. After the rains had cleared up, he had received a message from a sparrow saying that the search party had found Eilan, but something had come up and they would return within a half a season. Palin knew he could trust Gwyn and the others. 

A smile fell upon Palin's face as he dreamed of warm summer days, good food, and long naps. Palin was sitting in the apple orchard when a dark cloud covered the sun and a warrior mouse appeared.

"Martin?" Palin asked, wondering what Martin might say to him.

"Palin," began Martin in a voice that ached with sadness, "the rain that has fallen over Mossflower for the past days has been contaminated by acid and other harmful chemicals. Noxious gases from huge bonfires in the north have caused this. This rain means disaster for Mossflower. Crops will begin to wither and the forests will die. Within weeks there will be no food or water safe to eat and drink. You must lead the animals of Mossflower to a new land for 2 seasons. By then, Mossflower will be safe to live in again."

"What about the Abby? Will anything happen to it why we are gone?"

"I cannot answer that."

"Can't I wait until Eilan comes back?"

"No! You must go at once. I shall watch over Eilan and the others as much as I can, but you must leave Mossflower or die of starvation."

"But where do we go?"

Martin thought for a moment, then began to recite:

"When a bleeding moss strengthens its hate

Redwallers should leave through the southern gate.

As the crops wither and die

Redwallers should be strong and learn not to cry

They should follow the brown, winding snake,

Past mountains and rivers, at last to a lake.

Look not for the heroes whom you hold so dear,

For they alone, face their own fear.

After Martin left, Palin was not able to go back to sleep.


End file.
